The 15th member: Karxiion
by AnEndlessDream
Summary: Kariion was a normal 13 yr old girl. But one day her world is attacked by heartless and she becomes a nobody,and is captured by the organization. How will she deal with living with our slightly crazy org. members? Read and find out! DemyxxOc story. Update: Sorry, I'm not finishing this.
1. School

**Ok! This is my first story so please no flames. =) **

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts at all, but I do own my OC. **

**Here's chapter 1! =3**

' Another day at boring school…' Kariion was walking to her bus stop, dreading another day wasted at school. Minutes later the bus came into view, and she got on. During the bus ride she had fallen asleep and was awakened only when a kid tried to steal the book she had been carrying from her hands. She looked up at the person, a tired look on her face. " Is there something you want?" Then it hit her. The person that tried stealing her book was the person she hated the most-Sora. He was _always_ trying to annoy her. Well, that's what she thought. They used to be friends in elementary school, but eventually they started to..dislike..each other. Sora always wanted to hang out with her, but all she wanted was to be left alone. From then on, Kariion _really_ hated him. They were now in 7th grade, and Sora still insisted that they be friends. " Why were you trying to steal this?" she said pointing at the book in her hands. " Well…I saw it was your diary and I wanted to read it so I could know why you hate me…" Kariion let out a sigh. If he wanted to know he could have just asked. " I'll tell you why, it's because you annoy me. You could have just asked…plus, you will never get a hold of my diary." She got up and walked off the bus, leaving Sora just standing there.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. Everyone went out of class and to their lockers at the end of the day. Kariion was the last one out of the school. "Beep! Beep! Beep!" That was the air horn, signaling to kids that they should get on the buses now. She got on her bus and got off at her stop. " Finally. I'm home." She said to mostly to herself. " But now I have homework to do…" She sighed. She would probably just put it off until the morning or late at night again. She laid on her bed and drifted off into a peaceful sleep…

**Was that good? =D I hope so. I've always wanted to put this into a story. Btw, I know this was super short. But if you want more chapters and longer ones, tell me. ^^**


	2. Becoming a Nobody

**This chapter will be**** longer, so I hope you like it. =) **

When Kariion woke up, the sky was pitch black. ' What the heck…' she thought drowsily. It was 6am, but it was still dark out. ' Am I dreaming…?' She sat up tiredly and pinched herself.

"Ow…guess not."

She looked outside once more before stretching, getting up, and starting to get dressed. Kariion grabbed whatever she could find and put it on. She was now wearing a black T-shirt and jeans. She brushed her hair and cleaned up the room before going down stairs. Once at the bottom of the steps she saw a black _thing._ It was completely black and had glowing yellow eyes. ' Oh no…this can't be happening!' She thought and was now panicking. What if they stole someone's heart? They would be turned into nobody's and she would never see them again! She ran past the heartless and into the kitchen. Knowing her brother and mom would be there. 'I hope they're ok…' She thought, her heart racing at the possibility of loosing someone. But when she looked into the room, she knew someone was already gone. Her mom. She was nowhere to be seen. Then Kariion realized something. Even though her mom was gone, her brother was still there. There was still a little bit of hope left. Meanwhile, her brother was keeping heartless at bay with a kitchen knife. Destroying them one by one. But they still came at him. More and more seemed to appear out of nowhere and attack him. She felt helpless. He was fighting them off while all she could do is just stand there and watch. Suddenly, a heartless ran at her and attacked her. She was shocked to find that she was so scared, she couldn't move. That's when she knew it was going to happen. She was about to loose her heart. She wouldn't be able to feel anymore. So she closed her eyes and wished two things: that her brother would be ok, and that her heart would be strong enough that she could become a human nobody, like the members of Organization Xiii. And just then, she felt something being taken from her. And she fell into oblivion.

Later, at the World That Never Was…

Axel was walking through the halls of the Castle That Never Was, thinking out what Xemnas had ordered him to do. He was to find a girl. Hours earlier she had become a nobody, but her heart had been strong enough to become a 'human nobody'. A nobody that takes the form of their somebody, and has great powers. He was to bring her back to the castle and she would be the 15th member of Organization Xiii, counting Roxas and Xion of course. He took a look at the picture of her he was given, before setting off the to search for Kariion.

**Was that good? I hope it was. It took me two days to type this. _ I had to really think about how this was going to go. But, nonetheless I finished chapter 2. Please review! ^^**


	3. The Castle That Never Was

When Kariion awoke, she was happy to find the falling had stopped. ' But where am I now…?' She tried to get up but suddenly felt _really _tired, and just laid there. She could hear voices, but they weren't in the room. More like right outside it.

" Can I go in?"

" Only if you don't wake her up"

" k"

The door opened and the person entered the room. Kariion opened her eyes but all she saw was a blindly white ceiling.

" Your awake already?"

Kariion looked over at the person. They had brown hair, styled into a mullet. He had green eyes, and looked sorta shy-ish. They also wore a black coat. ' That coat looks awesome….wonder if I get one….wait a second. I cant remember…anything at all…! and i can't feel anything either...this is really bad!' She nodded.

" Good!" He said smiling.

' This guy seems nice…can I talk..?'

" Umm…who are…you…?"

' Guess so...'

" Oh, um, my names Demyx."

" Sounds cool."

" Do you remember your name?"

She thought about that for second before responding.

" No. I don't think I do anyway…"

" That's ok. It doesn't really matter, right? Your getting a new name anyway."

"What…?"

Just then another guy walked in. This guy looked…scary. He had silver-ish hair and golden/yellow eyes. He also wore the same black coat as Demyx. ' Another one? Geez, how many of these guys are there?' She felt really uneasy around this guy.

" I am Xemnas, but you will call me the Superior."

" …whatever."

A few seconds went by, then out of nowhere Kariion's name was in front of her in big silver letters. They spun around her, and then an X was put in. The letters now read: Karxiion.

" Karxiion…?"

" That is your new name." Xemnas said.

" New name…heh. Sounds good."

Demyx smiled. He liked her. She was really nice and had an awesome attitude. They would be good friends.

" Now then. Lets go introduce you to the other members. By the way, you are number XV. Demyx, show her to the meeting room."

Demyx nodded and Xemnas left via a dark portal.

" Well, lets go Karxiion." He said.

" Right."

As they walked down the corridors of the Castle that Never Was, Karxiion again thought about something.

" Do I get one of those coats?" She asked curiously.

" Yup! Actually, here." Demyx made a coat appear in his hands.

" Cool! How did you do that!" She questioned, amazed.

" I'll show you later, Ok? Now put this on." He handed her the coat.

She took it and put it on. " Awesome! It fits perfectly!" She said, excited.

After about 5 minutes of walking, Demyx finally spoke up.

" Put your hood up, Then walk through this door when you hear your cue. Ok?"

" Uh, um, yeah ok."

" Don't worry you'll be fine." He said. Then he disappeared.

As Karxiion waited outside the doors of the meeting room she listened to Xemnas talk, waiting for her cue.

" A new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat."

That was her cue. She walked in and stood in the middle of the floor.

" Number XV. Karxiion."

Karxiion looked at everyone. There was a guy with blue-ish silver hair styled over one eye, she would definitely talk to him later, a girl with blonde hair styled into two antennas, a guy with pink hair, and another guy with spiky red hair. There was about 14 of them. She also noticed a girl with black hair.

" That is all." Xemnas stated.

One by one the people disappeared. All except for Demyx, and the guy with red hair.

The pyromaniac walked up to her along with Demyx.

" Hey. My names Axel. Got it memorized?"

" Yeah…"

" Don't mind him Karxiion. He's just weird." Demyx said, sticking his tongue out at Axel.

" Well that's not very nice Dem. You hurt my non existent feelings." Axel said faking a sad face, and putting a hand over where his heart would be.

" I'm guessing you to don't get along."

" You guessed right." Demyx said matter-of-factly.

" Oh boy…" Karxiion said. This would be interesting.

xxx-xxxx-xxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxx-xxxxxx-xxxx-xxxx-xxxxx-xxxx-xxxxx-xxxxxx

And END! Was that longer? =) hope you guys liked this chapter. ^^ Please review.


	4. Introductions and Appearances

**Hey! ^^ Just so you guys no, I'm not going for any pairings but if you want one, tell me. You can vote on the pairings if ya want. =) now. ON TO THE STORY! =D**

Xxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxxx-xxxxxx-xxxxxxx-xxxxxx-xxxxx-xxxx-xxxxxx-xx-xxx-x-xxx-xxxx-xxxx-xxxxx-xxx-x-x-x-x-xxxx-xxxx-xxx-xxxx-xxxx-xxx-xxx-xxxxx-xxxx

Later that day, Karxiion was sitting in her room thinking about what had happened so far today. Demyx had taught her how to use dark portals. It took a few minutes… more like 20 minutes, to figure out where to go once inside. But she eventually figured it out. They also figured out her abilities. She controlled ice, and uses a microphone to freeze, paralyze, and kill things. Also, she had gone to Xemnas to get her nickname. She was now known as the "Ice Artist". Looking around Karxiion was also thinking about what she could do to her room. Put a mirror in it, paint the walls purple, put in a blue carpet, paint snow flakes onto the walls, and get black and blue blankets and pillows. Now that she really thought about it, she hasn't looked in a mirror once this whole time. Does she look different? She _had _to find out.

Karxiion slowly got up and off her bed and went in search of a mirror. She walked down the halls of the castle, and got lost a few times, but she eventually saw someone. It was that guy with the blue-ish hair, that covered one eye. She walked over to him and, if she could feel, she would be nervous.

" Hey, um, sorry to bother you but, do you know where I could find a mirror?"

" No. Sorry."

" Oh. Ok. What's your name?" She asked, wondering if he'd tell her.

" Why do you want to know?" He replied.

" Just wondering…" She said, looking down.

" My name's Zexion."

" Cool." ,she said with a smile, " I guess I'll see ya later then."

And with that she turned and continued down the hallway, leaving Zexion to his thoughts.

After about 10 more minutes of walking, Karxiion sat down near a door, completely lost.

' Geez, why does this happen to me of all people..?' She thought, taking an Ipod out of her pocket.

It was an Ipod nano and was silver. Demyx had given it to her. She smiled as she held the small device in her hand, looking through the songs on it. She put in the ear-buds and pushed play. The song that came on weirded' her out. She looked at the name and silently read the song name: " Get it up" by Mindless Self Indulgence.

She had almost fell asleep by the time someone walked past her. Karxiion hit the "Sleep" option on the main menu of her Ipod and put it away. She ran up to the person, but didn't know who it was because their hood was up. Karxiion tapped on their shoulder and they turned around.

" What do you want?" They said, sounding slightly annoyed.

" Um…I sorta got lost. Can you tell me how to get back to my room?" Karxiion asked, looking away from the person.

They sighed, but nodded. They started to walk away telling her to follow.

She walked far behind them, feeling awkward around them.

Finally, they came to her door.

"Thanks." She said, opening her door.

The person just turned their back to her and walked away.

Karxiion looked at her bed, and wanted to go lay down and fall asleep. But, she still wanted to see if she looked different. So, she opened a dark portal, hoping to find Demyx in his room. She entered the portal and walked through the darkness, searching for the exit. She soon found it and saw she was now in front of Demyx's room. She knocked on the door and waited for him to open the door. Karxiion heard music playing loudly, but somehow he had heard her knock. He opened the door and instantly smiled.

" Hey." She said, happy to see her friend again.

" Hi. Did you want to talk or something?" He asked, not really knowing why she was there.

" Do you have a mirror? I haven't looked in one yet, and I want to see if I look different." She told him.

" Sure!" He answered, holding his door open, " Come in and I'll see if I can find one."

She stepped in and looked around. There was music sheets on the bed and she saw a stereo too.

" Nice room, Demyx." She said, watching him look through his stuff.

" Thanks. It's sorta a mess though." He said, finally finding a mirror and handing it to her.

Karxiion quickly looked in the mirror and gasped. How the heck did she get like this!

Her normally straight, brown hair was now a dark purple with a big streak of icy blue in it. It was shoulder length and looked similar to Zexion's hair, only it was longer. Her eyes stayed their normal shade of green though.

She gave the mirror back to Demyx and just stood there for a few minutes, thinking. Then she said goodnight and went back to her room, where she laid on her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

Xxxxxx-xxxxxx-xxxx-x-xx-x-x-xxxxxxx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-xxx-x-xx-xxxx-xx-xx-xx-xxx-xxxx-x-x-x-x-xxxx-x-xx-xxxx-xxx-xx-x-x-x-x-xxxx-xx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxx

**Wow. That was A LOT for one chapter, huh? Lol. So peoples! I want you to vote on a pairing! =) Demyx and Karxiion OR Zexion and Karxiion. Thanks! =D**

**Review ppl! =P **


	5. Twilight Town

**OK! So, i noticed that a lot of my chapters end in Karxiion falling asleep. ^^" I will try not to do that. Anyway, i only got 1 vote so this will be a Demyx X Karxiion fanfic. XD With that, read on for the story! - **

**x-x-x-x-x-xxx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xxx-xxx-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xxx-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xxxx**

_Darkness was everywhere, and Karxiion was standing right in the middle of it. She looked around, and saw pictures. Her memories. There was one with her and Sora sitting on the beach during the summer watching the sunset, and another one with her and her brother playing video games together._

_ " Why..? Why did this happen to me?" Karxiion said, with a look of sadness on her face._

_ ' I want to see them again but, I can't...not like this. If I can't feel anymore, then what's the point? I won't even be able to be happy if I do ever see them again...I just want my life back...' She thought._

Karxiion slowly opened her eyes, realizing it was only a dream. She rolled over, and just lay there for a minute. Thinking. Then she kicked her blankets to the foot of the bed, sat up, and went over to her dresser grabbing a pair of black gloves and her black coat. She stripped down to her underwear and bra, then found a shirt and pair of jeans. She then proceeded to pull on her coat and put on her gloves. Karxiion zipped up her coat and sat on her bed, where her boots sat. She slipped her feet into the boots, then made her bed. A few minutes later, Karxiion brushed her hair, and also brushed her teeth. Then she walked over to her door and left, closing it behind her with a soft 'click'. The sound of Karxiion's footsteps echoed throughout the lonely hallway, making a 'pit-pat' sound. She started to think of a song that sounded a little like her footsteps, and tried to "tap out" the beat. Karxiion's song ended though, when she reached her destination. Demyx's room. She had to tell somebody about her dream, so she could learn why she had it in the first place. It was 9 in the morning so she hoped he would be awake. She lightly knocked on his door and listened. She heard him walk to the door, and straightened up a bit. A moment later he opened the door. She was relieved to find that he had already been awake, and smiled.

"Morning Demyx." She said cheerfully.

"Mornin' kiddo. What's up?" He replied, smiling.

" Hey! I'm not a kid!" She said pouting.

"I know, I know. I was just messing with you." He said messing up her hair. "Now, do you mind telling me why your here?"

"Oh, um... i need to talk to you about something. Can we go inside? I don't want the other guys to hear." She said looking down.

"Sure." He said walking into his room.

* After Karxiion describes her dream*

"Don't worry. That happened to all of us at one point or another." Demyx said reassuringly.

"If ya say so." Karxiion said thinking.

-Later-

Karxiion had went to Traverse Town and found Demyx there. They started talking, and found out a lot about each other. They both loved music, and both played a instrument.

" So, what do you play?" Demyx asked curiously.

"Electric guitar. Mines all white, with paint chips at the bottom. It's case broke and it fell out." Karxiion explained.

" Cool. Sorry about the paint chipping though." He replied.

" It's fine. I can still play it. It gives it character, don't ya think?" She said.

" I guess." He said shrugging.

" What do you play?" Karxiion questioned.

" Sitar. It's simular to playing guitar. It just has more strings." He said.

" Sounds cool. Maybe you could show me it sometime." She suggested.

" Yeah." He said smiling. " We should get going, it's getting dark." Demyx said looking around.

"Right." Karxiion nodded and opened a portal for them. They stepped through and appeared in the castle again.

" One more thing Kar." Demyx pulled out a music note hair clip. " I bought this for you. You know, right before i ran into you in town." He held it out for her to take.

" Thanks Dem." She said smiling, and took it.

"No problem." He said, smiling at her.

Karxiion quickly put the item in her pocket, to keep it safe. "I'll defiantly wear it, I mean, I've always wanted something like this." She said appreciatively with a warm smile on her face.

The rest of the day consisted of Karxiion going on a mission with Axel and Roxas and her laying around in her room. She finally remembered the clip and took it out of her pocket and put it in her hair (with the help of her new mirror). ' It looks so cute!' she thought as she admired herself in the mirror. Around 6:00 pm, Karxiion went to the kitchen and ate whatever was there for dinner. Then, she went into the lounge area and took a nap on the couch. When she woke up an hour later, the room was completely empty, for everyone had gone to their rooms for the night. Drowsily, she sat up and walked to her room. Karxiion jumped onto her bed and drifted off into her dreams.

Karxiion was woken up by Demyx, Axel and Roxas knocking on her door. They now do this every morning because they know she won't get up on her own. "Come on Karxiion! It's not **that** early. Just get your butt up and meet us in the lounge, ok?" an annoyed Axel said on the other side of the door. All three of them went to wait in the lounge while Karxiion got up and dressed. She proceeded down the white hallway of the castle and eventually found herself in the lounge, where she saw Axel, Roxas and Demyx look up at her and smile.

"So, what did you guys want?" Karxiion asked while sitting down with them and looking at them tiredly.

"Today, we're all going to Twilight Town!" Roxas said excitedly.

"And..?" Karxiion replied, not understanding why that was so exciting to them.

" This means we have the day off! Well, besides destroying any heartless we might find." He explained.

"Awesome! I could use a nice day just hanging out with my buddies." She said happily, lightly punching his arm.

" Well then, come on. We're leaving right away." Axel said while opening a dark portal. All four of them stepped into the portal and it closed behind them. They all had a smile on their face as they looked at Twilight Town, and some started to look around.

" So, what first?" Karxiion said contently as she looked at all the shops. Little did everyone know she had done something that could get them in a HUGE amount of trouble...

**Ok, that was pretty short but can any of you guess what Karxiion might have done? I'll tell you if your right in the next chapter! =D **


	6. Ice cream, Songs, and Madness

**Hey! x3 To start off, I thank every one of my reviewers! I promise all reviewers will get a hug and a cupcake. ^^ And with that, on to the story! **

**xxx-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xxx-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xxx-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x**

Karxiion smirked and tried to look as normal as possible, but giggled when she thought about what was about to happen in the castle.

" What are you laughing about?" Axel asked, glancing over at her.

" Heh. Oh you guys will find out later." She said smiling like crazy. They all looked at her with worry in their eyes, but continued walking.

-Meanwhile, at The Castle That Never Was-

Chaos issued, as all the members in the castle were on a rampage. Xemnas had walked into his room to find it completely empty. No bed or dresser; even the window was boarded up. He had cursed loudly and went to find who had done it, swearing to turn them into a dusk for it. Xigbar's room had about 20 heartless inside of it, and the room also had a zero-gravity spell cast on it. Xigbar sighed and summoned his guns, almost feeling sorry for the person who was about to be killed. It turned out that every room except Karxiion, Axel, Roxas, and Demyx's rooms had something wrong with it. Xemnas ordered that when they return, they would have a meeting to find out who the culprit was. Everyone was ready to knock the life out of the person who had done this, and agreed that when they find out who it is, they're going to let Saix deal with them. Everyone stayed in the lounge, waiting for them to arrive back at the castle.

-Back at Twilight Town-

Axel and Roxas went to look for the ice cream shop, while Demyx and Karxiion took a walk around town. The sun shined brightly, warming the air, and a cool breeze came through; Karxiion took in a deep breathe and smiled. The weather was perfect. Her and Demyx walked and talked about nothing in particular until they got back to the shop, seeing Roxas and Axel waiting there patiently with the 4 sea-salt ice creams in a bag. Axel walked over to the two smirking.

" Welcome back you two." Axel said, still smirking. He nudged Demyx and whispered to him. " Looks like you finally got a girlfriend, huh?" Axel smiled with satisfaction when Demyx went wide-eyed and hit his arm lightly.

" Geez Axel! She's just my friend!" Demyx said pouting.

" Yeah, your friend who just so happens to be a girl." Axel said smiling. Karxiion just stood there observing the argument, also smiling, while Roxas just shook his head and looked on. Demyx just rolled his eyes.

" Can we please get going? If we don't soon, the ice cream will melt." Roxas said, holding up the ice cream.

" Yeah, come on." Karxiion said, starting towards a nearby bench. She jumped when 3 heartless appeared before her and she glanced at the others. They all just nodded their heads and looked back at the heartless. Karxiion took a deep breathe and summoned her microphone. She covered it and call back to them. " Pick a song." They all thought for a second and one of them spoke up.

" How about Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake?" Axel said, smirking.

" Are you kidding me?" Karxiion said, but sighed and looked at the heartless again. It was 3 soldier heartless. One jumped at her and she dodged, landing behind all of the heartless, and started her song.

" _I'm bringing sexy back." _

" _Yeah!" _Axel, Roxas, and Demyx shouted, singing along, smiling.

" _Them other girls don't know how to act."_

" _Yeah!"_

" _I think it's special, what's behind your back."_

"_Yeah!"_

" _So turn around and I'll pick up the slack" _

" _Take it to the bridge!" _

By now the heartless were going crazy, and started attacking eachother, while Karxiion continued.

" _Dirty Babe."_

" _Uh huh" _

" _You see these shackles, baby I'm your slave." _

" _Uh huh"_

" _I'll let you whip me if I misbehave." _Karxiion's face got visibly red and she continued singing, glaring at the guys, who smiled back at her, and Axel wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

" _Uh huh" _

" _It's just that no one makes me feel this way." _

" _Uh huh, take it to the chorus!" _

" _Come here boy." _

" _Go 'head be gone with it" _

" _Come to the back." _

" _Go 'head be gone with it" _

" _VIP"_

" _Go 'head be gone with it" _

" _Drinks on me." _

" _Go 'head be gone with it"_

" _Let me see what ya twerkin' with." _

" _Go 'head be gone with it"_

" _Look at those hips."_

" _Go 'head be gone with it" _

" _You make me smile."_

" _Go 'head be gone with it" _

" _Come here child. Get your sexy on." _

" _Go 'head be gone with it" _

" _Get your sexy on." _

Karxiion stopped, seeing that all the heartless were gone. Only she noticed, but when she was singing more heartless showed up, but they were long gone now. Karxiion de-summoned her microphone and walked over to the guys who were cheering. She grabbed her ice cream and sat on a bench casually. They sat by her smiling, Demyx beaming. When they were all done, Axel summoned a portal and they RTC, not knowing what horrors await them at the Castle that Never Was.

**And end! =D sorry about the random musical. xD I just HAD to do it though. x3 Plz Review! 3 3 **


	7. Confessions, Concerns, and Hatred

**Hey guys and gals! ^^ Sorry I' ve been lazy with updating...I just started high school though, so I have other things to worry about. ;~; Again, really sorry for the long wait, but I needed time to come up with ideas. Dx**

"Uh oh..." Karxiion said nervously, pulling lightly on the sleeves of her coat. The group had exited the dark corridor to find the Superior looking out the giant glass window of the lounge room. He turned around to face them, glaring. " Uhm...Hey there..How's it going?" Karxiion said with a nervous smile, waving her hand slightly.

" The four of you, in the meeting room. Now." He said, then left. Karxiion sighed and shook her head.

" I'm dead..." She said looking down.

" What was that about? " Axel questioned, not having a clue why Xemnas seemed so agitated. Demyx gave her a questioning look, so she took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

" I sorta screwed with everyone's rooms...I didn't think they'd get this mad about it though.."

" You..what? Not our rooms right? " Roxas said, panicking a little.

" No. Sheesh, calm yourselves down. Only the other members rooms. Everyone standing here has nothing to worry about... Well, except for me.." She looked up at them all then summoned a dark corridor and stepped through it, leaving it open for the others. They soon followed her, and it closed behind them, disappearing into thin air.

The meeting room was dead silent as they entered, and they sat down in their chairs. " Alright! Which one of you idiots did this!" Larxene yelled, summoning her kunai and throwing them next to the heads of Demyx, Axel, Roxas, and Karxiion. The four flinched, Karxiion looking extremely scared.

" Twelve, control yourself. We are all angered by the recent events in the castle, but you shall not be the one to handle this. Is that clear?" Xemnas ordered, looking sternly at Larxene. She just mumbled something and kept quiet, crossing her arms. " Now then, who is responsible for this chaos?" He said, looking at each of them. Karxiion closed her eyes for a second, then reopened them, looking him in the eye.

" It was me, Superior." Karxiion said quietly, looking down at her feet.

"...I see. Very well then." He said, looking over to Saix, Xigbar, and Zexion. They all nodded and appeared on the floor looking up at Karxiion. Karxiion looked back at them terrified, but still went down to the floor, and stood in front of them, staring at them to see what they would do. Zexion looked at Xigbar for a minute, and they both walked over to her, each grabbing one of her arms, while Saix opened a dark corridor and stepped through it. Karxiion looked at Axel, Roxas, and Demyx with pleading eyes before being lead into the corridor and having it close behind her. Xemnas looked at the three before leaving, and soon all the other members where also gone.

" Do you think she'll be ok..?" Demyx asked, worried, and looked at Axel.

" Let's hope so..." Axel replied, leaving with a look of concern of his face. Roxas and Demyx also left, both scared for their friend.

"Eek!" Karxiion screeched as she was thrown out of the portal and landed on the cold floor below. She got up and glared at them, cursing them under her breath. Karxiion looked around and saw she was in a dark room with nothing in it. " Where are we..?" She said nervously. They just looked at each other, deciding not to say anything. They all summoned their weapons, and Xigbar took a step forward. Karxiion backed up a little, afraid he was going to try to shoot her. Then suddenly there was a second Zexion behind her and she jumped, turning around. ' The hell!' She thought just as Xigbar raised his gun and pointed it at her. Karxiion screamed and ran, but only to reach another wall. She was now as far away as she could possibly be from Xigbar in that small room. Out of nowhere, he shot her in both legs. She let out a cry and fell to the ground, legs now bleeding. Zexion and his clone picked her up, forcing her to stand on her badly injured legs. Saix readied his claymore, and struck her in the stomach with it, knocking the air out of her.

" You should know, Karxiion, this isn't just about everyone's rooms..." Saix said as he hit her in the shoulder, causing her to scream rather loudly. " All the times you have ever annoyed us..." Xigbar kicked her bleeding legs as hard as he could, sending tears down her face, and waves of pain through her legs. " And all the times you ever hurt US...! This is revenge for it all!" Zexion blasted Karxiion with a thunder spell. " That time you tripped me in hall and I broke my wrist, and you laughed at me..! ...Grr...You NEVER do anything but make our lives miserable...!" Xigbar hit her hard on the back of the head with his gun, knocking Karxiion unconscious. Zexion destoryed his clone and let her body fall onto the floor, observing her for a moment. He sighed and threw her over his shoulder, leaving with her and putting her in Vexen's lab to be healed.

" I'm sorry..." He said, brushing the hair out of her face, and looking at her for a moment before leaving.

**Ok, well that's all for now. Sorry if I'm not good at writing 'violence' scenes. :P **


	8. Done

I'm done with this. Yeah. It was my first fanfic and i think it's safe to say it sucked. Well, onto better things hopefully.


End file.
